


Mine

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Possession, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: He calls you over one night.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Mine

You unlocked the door cautiously. You weren’t sure why Crypto had asked you to come this late at night. His ever so cryptic messages suggested this was just another one of your usual encounters, but you had a different feeling. The door opened smoothly and you were greeted by a gush of cool air and the smell of paper and computer parts. The gentle hum of Crypto’s computer fans was the only sound as you crept forward, gazing into the dark, minimally decorated apartment. Moonlight shone through the messy blinds. Taking off your shoes and placing them neatly beside Crypto’s heavy boots, you shook your head, amazed that he wore those things every day.

“Crypto,” you called out gently. “I’m here.”

A glint across the room caught your eye. A figure sat on the grey loveseat, one leg crossed lazily over the other. You could just make out the silhouette of an arm slung over the back of the seat.

“Come here, y/n.” Crypto cooed, his accent thick in the stale air.

You walked towards him somewhat nervously. It was odd for him to be shrouded in darkness like this. He was typically such a sweet, gentle man. Something about his voice sent a shiver down your spine, settling deep within your stomach as you approached the loveseat. Crypto sat with his leg across his knee, one hand lounging over the back of the seat and the other resting under his chin, elbow propped on the armrest. He was dressed in a grey shirt and black pants, every prosthetic but his breastplate still latched to his smooth, tan skin.

You nestled on to the seat next to him, inhaling the deliciously masculine cologne he had chosen. His face was still shrouded in shadow, but you could sense his lips curling into a smile. Acutely aware of his stare, you stuttered out a few casualties, asking how his day was, if he had learned anything new, if he had eaten dinner yet. Crypto remained silent throughout your questions, waiting for you to go still. He wrapped his arm around you, tracing his warm fingers over your bare arm. He grips your chin firmly with the other hand, pulling you to him. Crypto kisses you deeply, his soft, thick lips engulfed your own. He inhaled deeply, sustaining your kiss as he held your chin gently. You let your hands find the soft cloth of his shirt, feeling the muscles expand beneath your fingers.

“I will make you scream tonight.”

He whispered in your ear. His breath was hot, but the cool metal of his prosthetic fingers sent shivers over your skin. He dragged his fingertips across your jaw, down your neck. Your mouth watered at the thought of those long fingers sliding deep into your cunt. You blushed, distracted, and a bit embarrassed at how suddenly lewd this encounter had become. Crypto’s perfect teeth suddenly nipped at your throat, lips sucking on your flush harshly. The sweet pain from his mark made a moan escape your mouth that made Crypto chuckle.

“You looove this, don’t you?” He rumbled, placing kisses on your neck.

You nodded in agreement, gasping gently as his large hand slid up across your waist to your breast, squeezing gently. The arm that remained behind your back pulled you even closer to Crypto, your chin now straining up to meet his lips. He kissed you passionately, teeth tugging your bottom lip occasionally to slide his tongue across it. His hand continued to fondle your breast before his fingertips found your nipple prodding through the thin cloth of your bra and shirt. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger gently, hardening the nub to a stiff point.

Eager to please him as well, you ran your hands down his chest to the growing hardness. Crypto groaned deeply, breaking away from your lips as you stroked his member through the rough jean material. His hand continued lazily at your breast as he leaned his head back against the loveseat. Dissatisfied with his reaction, you let him go and gave him a teasing smile. He peeked at you with one open eye, studying your face. The slight smile that curled the edges of his lips made you undeniably excited for what he had in store for you.

Before you had time to prepare, Crypto stood, wrapping his strong arms around you, pulling you with him. He carried you like a bad child over their father’s shoulder in the direction of his bedroom. The games had made him very strong, you learned quickly. Crypto walked slowly but with a burning intent. His hands gripped your legs hard, you knew he wouldn’t drop you. You felt a little helpless at his disposal like this, so you relented.

Crypto brushed open his door with his foot. The air in this room was cold and crisp. He kept his bedroom neat, but never cared to make his sheets, arguing they would just come undone again the next night. You had sex with Crypto many times before, often after a date night and much talking and laughter. It was always good, he was attentive to your needs and gentle. But this Crypto felt different. He felt raw and powerful, carrying you like it was nothing. Your head swam in a hazy delight, imaging him positioned over you.

Crypto sat you gently on the edge of the bed. You sank a little into the soft mattress, suddenly aware that his confined member came level with your face like this. You reached out to touch it, but Crypto pushed you back gently, leaning down to kiss you deeply. He continued to push you back on the bed, forcing you to crawl backward a bit to maintain your kiss. His breath was heavy and his movements slow. As your head met the metal headboard, Crypto’s fingers found the hem of your shirt. You leaned forward a bit as he lifted the fabric over your head, exposing your breasts to the cool air. He kissed you again, roughly. He found the clasp to your bra and undid it quickly, pulling the fabric away from you.

Crypto sat back on his heels, hands resting on his knees as he admired your bare breasts.

“You are so beautiful, y/n.” He whispered just loud enough for you to hear.

He reached out with both hands and played with your breasts, tugging and pushing them together and apart in a circular motion. You inhaled sharply as he took one nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling around it, sucking gently. He continued the circular motion on your other breast, listening intently to your reaction. You curled your fingers in his thick hair and held his head to your breast, fighting the urge to pull him away and take what you wanted from him.

Crypto let go of the now swollen nipple and switched to the other, continuing his methods. He broke away for a moment to leave another large mark on your breast. You moaned gently, enjoying the mixture of rough and gentle play. Crypto sucked hard suddenly on your nipple, your back arching into his mouth at the sudden pain. He took the opportunity to slide his free hand behind your back, pulling you down the bed with him, your head hitting the pillow with a gentle thud. He kisses you hard, his desire evident as he drinks the taste of your lips on his, grinding his clothed length against you. He slides his hand out from under your back, opting to grip your hip hard as he dragged himself against you.

You moan against his lips as he groans into yours. You pulled the soft shift up to his shoulders urgently, tugging it gently to convince him to take it off. He complies and sits back again, dragging his shirt over his head. You have just a moment to savor the sight of his bare abs, cock straining against his jeans before he’s back over you again, grinding into you. You run your hands over his back, feeling the muscles expand and contract at his movement. His smooth skin burned beneath your fingertips. You moan as he leans on one arm to play with your breast with the other. You think he must look incredibly sexy, back arching as his hips grind into you, propped on one hand, knees anchoring him to the bed as his feet hover. He breaks away from you, breathing hard. The blush on his cheeks reminds you of the effect you still have on him.

He sits back once more, you hear his zipper and look in time to see his cock spring from his underwear and slap his stomach. He tossed the dark jeans off the side of the bed, his socks trapped in the pant legs. You moan a little at the sight, remembering how full Crypto’s dick made you feel. Crypto rubbed his cock lazily, pulling back his foreskin to rub the dribbling precum over his tip. You took the hint and eagerly pulled off your own pants and underwear. Crypto gazed across your bare body hungrily. He looked at war with himself as if he was deciding whether or not to tear into you or be gentle as usual.

Crypto leaned back over you, kissing you with feverish intent, his large hand still stroking his cock. You batted his hand out of the way, replacing it with your own. You stroked the soft skin of his probably painfully hard cock, relishing in the groans he released into your mouth. He brushed your hand away quickly with a low growl. Crypto reached down with his right hand, slowly dipping a warm finger into your wet cunt. He groaned and kissed you again deeply. His finger rubbed up and down the outside of your entrance slowly, gently pressing your entrance after every pass. Crypto moved his thumb to your clit, making you gasp gently at the cool pressure as he drew circles.

Crypto smiled and slid his finger slowly into your cunt. You moaned as he dragged his finger along your walls and they tightened in response. Crypto groaned in his chest as he drew his finger out, adding a cool, metal prosthetic finger, he slid them slowly in again. His large, rough fingers made you gasp as he slid them deeply into your cunt. As he drew them out, Crypto rubbed your G-spot, causing a new wave of pleasure to wash over you. He withdrew his fingers completely and you whimpered, missing the fullness they gave you. You looked to his face as Crypto slid his fingers into his mouth, sucking your juices off of them.

He moved over you quickly, his lips finding your neck to mark you again. His hands gripped your hips roughly, pulling you down the bed until your bare cunt was level with his cock. You moaned as the tip brushed against your clit. He teased you there, pulling back his skin, revealing the purple head, he prodded your entrance, sliding his delicious head over your lips and clit. You moaned weakly, trying to find an angle for his cock to slip in. Crypto chuckled at you, sneering.

“If you want it so badly, beg for it.”

You blushed deeply, a little surprised at his demeanor. What surprised you more were the pleas spilling from your lips, begging Crypto to fill you with his cock and fuck your cunt. His dark eyes seemed satisfied with your submission as he tweaked one of your nipples between his fingers. No amount of self-control could stop the mewl he ripped from the back of your throat as his thick cock slid into you with little resistance. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him as close as deeply you could, feeling the delicious stretch as he buried himself into you. Your mind drifted in pleasure as Crypto pounded into you. His grunts of pleasure and the slap of his hips and balls against you filled your ears. You were sure you were moaning, but every sense you had was focused on him. You dug your fingers into his back as he marked your neck again.

Crypto leaned back and lifted your hips up, forcing you to balance yourself with your feet. He continued to pound into your wet cunt, lewd words leaked from his lips as he told you how good you were for him and how much he loved fucking you like this. Your breasts bounced from the force he used, your moans turning into screams of pleasure and a bit of pain as Crypto struck your g-spot with each stroke. Your orgasm ripped through you, your legs shaking, struggling to keep you in place. Crypto eased you down, kissing your neck softly. He didn’t hesitate to continue. You could smell the sweat on his body as he buried his face at the crook of your neck and leaving marks everywhere he could reach.

“You are mine, y/n.” He groaned into your ear.

Your cunt tightened at his possessiveness. His thrusts got sloppier as you clenched around him. Crypto groaned loudly as he slammed into you, knocking the breath out of your lungs as you moaned. He clutched the sheets tightly, pulling them in as ropes of his release unloaded deep inside you. Crypto’s body arched as he came, falling against you as he rode out his bliss. You wrapped your fingers in his hair, feeling the sweat on his brow as he nestled his face into your neck. You stayed there together, his cock buried inside of you. You whimpered when he pulled away, his cum leaking from your cunt. Crypto took his fingers and pushed the cum back into your cunt, pulling your legs closed with his free hand. He eyed you carefully, admiring the marks he left on your body.

“Don’t think we’re done here.” He said firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you for reading my stuffs! Please be sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and message or comment any feedback you may have. Also, feel free to send in requests! I looovveee writing things for people! 
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy! :)


End file.
